ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Count (2020 film)
'The Count '''is a 2020 American horror/comedy/fantasy film by Warner Bros. Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and The Jim Henson Company. Synopsis A news reporter named Jacob Snick (Andrew Garfield) discovers an enormous haunted house in Transylvania. Thinking it's an interesting place to tell a news story, Jacob decides to go inside and take tons of photos and video footage of this haunted house. However, when he goes up to the roof, he notices there is a clock, and every time it ticks, a mysterious vampire named Count von Count (Matt Vogel) counts the numbers up to what time it ticks to. When it is 12 o'clock, The Count releases a powerful spell throughout the castle to remove intruders, but Jacob doesn't know anything about this. He goes outside and warns everybody about the haunted house, but of course nobody believes him. Then he takes them to the haunted house to prove them all wrong, and sure enough, The Count comes out and tries to put a powerful spell on them to get them addicted to counting. Now Jacob, with the help of his girlfriend Vanessa Clark (Lady Gaga) have to restore orders to the castle and make everything go back to normal. Plot TBD Cast Matt Vogel- Count von Count Andrew Garfield- Jacob Snick Lady Gaga- Vanessa Clark Channing Tatum- Jacob's Boss Idina Menzel- Mrs. Count MORE CAST TBD Production TBD Home media December 1, 2020- 4K UHD December 4, 2020- DVD & Blu-Ray Transcript ''Main article: The Count (2020 film)/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, so please expect it to be unfinished! Trailer transcripts TBD Credits TBD Soundtrack Main article: The Count (2020 film)/Soundtrack Trivia Main article: The Count (2020 film)/Trivia Gallery Main article: The Count (2020 film)/Gallery Reception Box Office The film's opening gross was estimated around $30-40 million, and it grossed $37 million on its opening weekend, satisfying expectations. The domestic run ended with $114 million, and picked up $125 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $239 million. Because of the film's huge success, a sequel called Rise of The Count ''is set for 2023. Critical Reception The film was well received by both critics and audiences. It has an 81% on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus of: "''The Count is a very pleasant experience with great acting and splendid designs, counting up to be solid popcorn fun for the whole family." On Metacritic, it holds a 72%, indicating "generally favorable reviews". On CinemaScore, it has an A, also, on IMDb, the film has a 7.1/10, and it has a 4/5 on Common Sense Media with the Common Sense Seal, meaning it is Great for Families. User Reviews "There's power in numbers indeed. 8/10." -Supersamus 3.0 Anyone can write a review! Accolades Oscars Best Production Design- Nom Best Art Direction- Nom Golden Globes Best Original Score- Won Parents Guide The Count is rated PG for scary images and action, rude humor, thematic elements and some peril. Violence/Frightening Scenes 4/10 * Some scenes start off with darkness and then a crash of thunder. * The entire movie is about The Count reading numbers off a clock, and then spilling a magical potion to clear the castle of intruders, which can be scary to most little kids. * The beginning is probably the scariest scene in the entire movie, as it is a legitimately frightening setup for The Count. * The Count's and the castle's appearance, as well as the thunder can scare small children. * Other than that, it's not ''that ''scary or violent, therefore children 7 & up can handle the intensity. Language 2/10 * PG level: "stupid", "shut up", "crap", "jerk", "idiot", "abomination", "butt", etc. * Language isn't a problem, since most of it is stuff heard in elementary school hallways. Sexuality & Nudity 1/10 * Jacob and Vanessa kiss in two scenes. * Mrs. Count's outfit is a bit suggestive. * Overall, nothing really that bad. Drugs & Smoking 1/10 * The Count makes a magical potion that wipes out all intruders in the castle. * Reference to The Count being high on "number cigs".. Age Recommendation 7+. Category:Sesame Street Category:Warner Bros. Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:RatPac Entertainment Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Warner Bros. films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Horror films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Tim Burton films Category:Films directed by Tim Burton Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman